everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Bertoxxulous - SaryrnCategory:Guides * Omani Winter * Wreckers - Aussie Guild raiding current content - raiding Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday night 7.30-10.30pm Australian Eastern Standard time (currently daylight saving time) Bristlebane - The Tribunal - Solusek Ro - Ayonae Ro * Ring of Valor - Endgame Raiding and Casual Grouping/Raiding. Bristlebanes oldest active raiding guild we have a vibrant and active casual and group game guild and also a top 10 endgame raiding guild all under one roof. Celebrating our 14th anniversary we have progression raids against Call of the Forsaken two nights a week, and several nights a week of casual/alternate raids versus older content. We have a progressive DKP system so your contributions will be rewarded and everyone is treated fairly. Part timers welcome, as are your friends and family. * Legion Of Valor - Those that know our rich history know that we are the oldest existing active guild on Bristlebane. We are a guild of Great people who range from great to good players. But it is the feeling of love, caring, and compassion that has kept is alive for so long. We are currently raiding the ROF expansion and having a great time blazing through it. We are a family/raid guild that requires you only to raid if you are online during raid times. We raid every Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday from 8:30pm EST until around 12am EST. We use a all in DKP system which means if you bid on something you use all of your DKP for the bid and are reset to zero if you win. * Circle of Legends is a veteran guild and well established raiding guild on the Bristlebane server. They provide and maintain a drama-free, friendly environment for a wide variety of players and are comprised of a diverse membership spanning the globe. Currently, they raid twice a week, with additional Anniversary, Legacy, or other special events when appropriate. Besides raiding they enjoy a healthy amount of players online around the clock. If you're a busy person who likes to raid but, unable to commit the time a heavy raiding schedule requires, send a /tell to any Circle of Legends member for information or apply for membership via the Circle of Legend's website. Cazic Thule - Fennin Ro - Brell Serilis - Torvonnilous * Silent Redemption - Raids Sunday 6pm EST and Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday at 7:30pm EST * Hellfire Club - Raids Wednesday & Friday 8pm EST, Saturday & Sunday 1pm EST * Freelance (open raid team) - Raids Thursday, Friday, Saturday 8pm EST * Veteran Crew - Raids Sunday 7pm EST, Tuesday & Thursday 8pm EST * G Raid Community (Japanese raid team) - Raids Monday-Friday 21:30 JST (8:30am EST) * The Stone Coven - Raids Sunday 7pm EST, Tuesday & Thursday 8pm EST * Sacred Fyre (late night raid team/alliance) - Raids Saturday, Sunday, Monday 9pm PST, Wednesday 8pm PST * Darkstar Alliance - Raids Sunday, Monday, Wednesday 8:30pm EST * Team Dragon (EST raid team/alliance) - Raids Sunday 8pm EST, Monday 8:30pm EST, Wednesday 9pm EST * Circle of Prophets (family guild - open raids on Sundays) Drinal *Pak'Cafan Erollisi Marr *Silent Resurgence - Raids Sunday - Wednesday and Thursday as needed 7:30pm EST to around 11:30pm EST. Currently farming all of CotF and awaiting the new expansion! Povar - Quellious - Morden Rasp - Rodcet Nife *Echoes in Eternity - Raids Sunday 5pm EST, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday 7pm EST. No pressure for attendance. 'Xegony' * Pactus Aquilus * Spirit Council - Search us on facebook also, WorldOfWarcraft: Spirit Council.